fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dream Lights!
Aikatsu Dream Lights! is a series written by Lightning-chan. It takes place in the Aikatsu universe and focuses on dreams. Story Aikatsu Dream Lights! Episodes Hino Konata is excited to see Mizuki Kanzaki perform live thinking it may inspire her to pursue her dream of becoming an idol once again. Konata always dreamed of becoming an idol but was never motivated enough to audition for an idol school. Now that she is aware of how the Aikatsu system works and the idol lifestyle, Konata is given a personal letter of recommendation for Starlight Academy, the idol school! After auditioning for the school and passing, Konata's dreams can come true at last as she makes friends, competes with rivals and begin her dreamy idol activities! Characters Main Characters Hino Konata: The main character. She's a young teenage girl with a strong admiration for idols and has dreamed of becoming an idol. Over time, she began to feel unmotivated to become an idol but was interested in becoming an idol again after seeing Mizuki perform. After starting school, Konata becomes more motivated to follow her dreams and is often very excited. She is a cool type idol and her theme color is red. Her brand is Blazing Sun. Hanasaki Kanade: Konata's roommate at the academy. Kanade is very sweet and enjoys fashion. She likes to design her own dresses and plans on improving her model skills. She even dreams of becoming a designer and having her own brand. Kanade also has low self esteem which can sometimes affect her work as an idol. She is a cute type idol and her theme color is rose. Her brand is Radiant Heart. Kuromiya Yuri: An idol known for her ominous, dark aura and interest in the supernatural. Yuri became an idol so she could overcome her shyness and find a new her. Yuri loves fortune telling and is known as "The Fateful Idol" because of it. Yuri also knows a lot about the occult and often makes jokes about it to her friends. She is a sexy type idol and her theme color is black. Her brand is Mystery Shadow. Shirayuki Mirai: A sweet, angelic idol who is well known for her angel persona. Innocent and childlike, Mirai is a playful dancer. Mirai is also known to be scared easily and can be a bit sensitive. When she's not her angel character, Mirai is still kind and is surprisingly smart. She is a pop type idol and her theme color is white. Her brand is Cloud Castle. Other Idols Mizuki Kanzaki: The top idol of Starlight Academy. She is the one who sees potential in Konata after her audition and is a role model for her in a way. She is a sexy type idol and her theme color is red. Her brand is Love Queen. Other characters Hino Ai: Konata's mother who is proud of her for making it into Starlight Academy and starting to work towards her dreams. Konata's Unnamed Sister: Konata's presumably older sister who is currently abroad and she feels rather bitter towards her sister because of her accomplishments. Brands Blazing Sun - A cool type brand created by Konata. It's appeal is Solar Sunrise. Radiant Heart - A cute type brand created by Kanade. It's appeal is Lovely Kiss. Mystery Shadow - A sexy type brand created by Yuri. It's appeal is Moonlight Candle. Cloud Castle - A pop type brand created by Mirai. It's appeal is Happy Sunny Sky. Trivia * This is the first idol fanseries written by Lightning-chan * Aikatsu Dream Lights! has a similar title to the Aikatsu Dream! Series. *Aikatsu Dream Lights! could be considered a prequel to the original series because Ichigo doesn't appear until later in the season. Gallery Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningSeries Category:Aikatsu Dream Lights! Category:Fan Series